robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazing Flowers
'Fire flowers? Doctor Ross has never seen this for sure. Why don't you bring her a small bunch? '-------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 6 days----------------------------------------------------------------' New research Part 1: There grow quite unusual flowers on the Volcano Island. Dr. Ross is sure to want to examine them *Search out the Ice Island 3 times. *Find 45 Fire Flower Seeds on the Volcano Island. (Can be found while exploring the Lava Lake) *Collect 56 Grass on friend's Islands. Emmy has rushed to examine the unusual flowers from the Volcano Island! : Reward: 5 , 5 Courage Fireproof equipment Part 2: Examination of the fire flowers from the Volcano Island is not that easy. Emmy needs some additional equipment. *Find 12 Petri Dishes from the 'Lightning Collection' (Can be found by performing actions on the Island of Storms. Mostly when you start the Transformer and play the Memory game.) *Get the crops of Aubergines (Eggplants) 85 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 6 hours) *Find 35 Burning Flowers. (Can be found while harvesting Fire Flowers. Harvest time: 4 hours) Great! This glass must withstand any heat! : Reward: 250 , Fertilizer Make a fire Part 3: Looks like Dr. Ross has managed to grow the fire flowers. But the sprouts are to weak. Perhaps, they need special soil? One has to do one more experiment. *Get the crops of Tomatoes 58 times on the Volcano Island. *Find 18 Dried up Leaves. (Can be found while removing a dry (whitered) Bed) *Make 5 Flower-beds with Fire Flowers. (Can be made in the (Improved) Greenhouse. Needed: 3 Burning Flowers and 3 Fertilizers per Flower-bed) Great! The experiment was a success! Looks like the soil on the Volcano Island is not that sim(p)le. : Reward: 250 , 3 Fire Flowers New riddle Part 4: Emmy believes, that between the plants from the Thunderstorm Island and those from the Volcano Island there's some kind of connection. She needs some samples to confirm her guess. *Remove 15 plants on the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms). *Get 75 of Net (Pure) Energy. (Can be found while playing the Memory-game on the Island of Storms) *Find 15 of Ashes from the Fire Garden-beds (Fire Flowers) Collection). Dr. Ross needs more time for her research. But you can help her to do one more experiment. : Reward: 250 , 3 Fertilizers Additional experiment Part 5: Dr. Ross needs more time for her research. But you can help her to do one more experiment. *Find 18 Broken Microscopes in K.O.'s hut. (Can be found on Tree Island) *Water Lemon Trees 45 times on the Volcano Island. *Make 3 Trees from the Volcano Island. (Can be made in the (Improved) Greenhouse. Needed: 5 Fertilizers and 1 Fire Berry) Great! With your help Emmy has managed to grow a tree from the Volcano Island! : Reward: 750 , Bait 'Tail' Island evolution Part 6: Why are there so many various lizards on the islands? Can it be somehow connected with the mystrious cubes? *Kick away a (Fire) Salamander 14 times. (Can only be found on Volcano Island) *Find 9 Lizard's Claws on the Fort Island. (Can be found while driving the Lizard away) *Pick Flowers 97 times on the Tree Island. Amazing! It seems that lizards from the Fort Island and salamanders from the Volcano Island come of the same ancestor! : Reward: 8 , 2 Piastres Finding the answer Part 7: Perhaps Professor Nickolay knows the answer to the cube riddle. But is he able to remember it? *Search out the Ice Island 5 times. *Exchange the Volcano Collection for a reward 1 time. *Find 25 (Goat) Horns from the Goat Collection. Amazing! It seems that lizards from the Fort Island and salamanders from the Volcano Island come of the same ancestor! : Reward: 1750 , Blazing Flower ----